Un dernier mot
by Shlaguevuc
Summary: Harry, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, regarde les étoiles et s’adresse à Sirius dans le premier poème, à Dumbledore dans le deuxième. Spoiler : tomes 1 à 6.
1. Les étoiles ne brillent pas que dans

Disclaimer : Bon, le blabla habituel que tout le monde connaît par cœur. Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Je ne réclame que le texte. (Même si personne n'aurait l'idée de prendre, mais bon.) 

Note de l'auteure : Un petit poème qui me trottait dans la tête, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Il y en aura peut-être un autre si ça vous plait, et surtout si j'arrive à le mettre sur papier, car voyez-vous, j'ai un problème, j'ai des idées, mais lorsque je n'ai rien pour les écrire, et lorsque je peux les écrire, en général je ne m'en rappelle plus ou bien vaguement et quand je l'écris, ça n'est pas comme je voulais. Je m'excuse également s'il y a des fautes qui m'ont échappées (ce qui est sûrement le cas), la correction automatique c'est pratique mais ça ne fait pas tout ! (C'est bien dommage !)

Titre : Un dernier mot

Résumé : Harry, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, regarde les étoiles et s'adresse à Sirius.

Spoiler : 6 premiers tomes

Bonne lecture !

Les étoiles ne brillent pas que dans les cieux

Quand je regarde les étoiles  
Et leurs nombreuses constellations,  
J'ai envie de mettre les voiles  
Face à ma propre désolation.

Tu étais comme un autre père,  
Tu étais comme un nouveau frère,  
Tu as vraiment été l'un des miens,  
Tu étais le meilleur des parrains.

Je pouvais bien me confier à toi,  
Et te raconter tous mes soucis  
Car tu étais toujours là pour moi,  
Et dans mon cœur c'est toujours inscrit.

Mais voilà, depuis un an déjà,  
Tu ne peux plus être auprès de moi,  
Car avec ce funeste rideau,  
À la vie tu as tourné le dos.

Tu ne peux plus être mon soleil  
Et tu ne seras plus mon étoile,  
Celui qui veille sur mon sommeil,  
Après avoir traversé ce voile.

Et pourtant tout au fond de mon cœur  
Tu resteras toujours mon étoile  
Celui qui a combattu mes peurs  
Tu étais ma lumière, mon étoile

Sirius, la plus belle des étoiles,  
Mais mon étoile à moi c'était toi,  
Fidèle ami toujours là pour moi  
Jusqu'à ce que tu passe ce voile.

Voyant la constellation du chien  
C'est toi que je peux voir dans mon cœur  
Brillant de mille feux à chaque heure  
Plus fort que l'étoile de demain.

Pour moi aujourd'hui et pour toujours  
Tu seras tout au fond de mon âme  
Mon cher parrain qui comme toujours  
Viendra vers moi sécher mes larmes.

Ceci n'est pas un au revoir mais un adieu  
Jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne à mon tour,  
Rejoignant moi aussi ce côté de l'arche,  
Enfin auprès vous de ce jour à toujours.

Blabla de fin : Voilà, c'est fini, c'est très court, je sais. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est nul, hein ? Oui ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai publié, ah, si, parce que ma fic n'avance pas vite et qu'il faut quand même publier un peu de temps en temps. Désolé si ce n'est pas génial, j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais bon. Pour ceux qui lisent journal d'un griffondor, la suite devrais normalement arriver d'ici Noël, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, il est 0h10 et je dois me lever tôt demain, ou plutôt ce matin. Au revoir !


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer : Bon, le blabla habituel que tout le monde connaît par cœur. Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Je ne réclame que le texte. (Même si personne n'aurait l'idée de prendre, mais bon.) 

Note de l'auteure : Un petit autre petit poème qui me trottait dans la tête, j'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Si par hasard j'ai oublié des fautes, je vous prie (rien que ça) de me le pardonner.

Titre : Un dernier mot.

Résumé : Harry, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, regarde les étoiles et s'adresse à Sirius dans le premier poème, à Dumbledore dans le deuxième. Spoiler : tomes 1 à 6.

Goodbye

Lorsque vous êtes parti  
Tout a changé dans ma vie  
Vous en étiez le pilier  
Lorsque tout s'est effondré  
Et vous m'avez soutenu  
Au moment où j'ai perdu  
Celui qui m'était si cher  
Mon étoile de l'hivers.

Je n'oublierais jamais  
La colère éprouvée  
Lorsque vous m'avez dit  
D'où venaient mes soucis  
Pourquoi il est ici  
Pour cette prophétie.

Vous avez dit qu'il a fait son ennemi  
En effet, c'est lui qui a choisi  
Lequel des deux il voulait tuer  
Car il était pour lui un danger  
Même si son choix s'est porté sur moi  
Car l'autre il ne le trouvait pas.

J'étais en colère contre vous  
J'étais en colère contre moi  
J'étais en colère contre tous  
Sirius est mort à cause de moi  
Seulement parce que l'aimais  
C'était mon parrain, je l'adorais  
Et après tout ce qu'il me restait  
N'avait plus le même intérêt.

Aujourd'hui vous aussi vous en êtes allé  
Car trahit par celui en qui vous croyiez  
Celui qui possédait votre confiance  
Mais qui est allé rejoindre son maître  
Celui que tout le doit connaître  
Et qui à personne ne fait confiance.

Aujourd'hui ici  
je vous dis merci  
Et loin des clameurs  
Je voudrais dire :  
Goodbye my dear  
Goodbye my master.

Blabla de fin : voilà, c'est fini. Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ? Je sais qu'il y a mieux, mais moi je vois les choses comme ça. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, ils seront les bienvenus. J'aimerais bien m'améliorer, alors si vous pouviez m'aider, ça serait pas de refus. Maintenant je crois que je vais publier, dès que je pourrais me connecter. Et sans vouloir vous commander, laissez 1 review sil vous plait, dites ce que vous en pensez. Nous sommes vendredi 6 janvier 2006, il est 22 h 03 et mon ordi refuse de se connecter. Je réessayerais plus tard et je publierais ce petit poème dès que je pourrais. Samedi 7 janvier, 21h47, après une journée d'essais infructueux, ça marche, ENFIN! Je peux publier, héhé...

Bonne Année 2006 à tous !


End file.
